


That's Why I Called

by AnImprobableFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, That's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnImprobableFiction/pseuds/AnImprobableFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's spending the week away, and Allison misses her terribly. A late night phone call makes it at least a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why I Called

Allison stepped out of the shower onto the fluffy pink bath mat, quietly humming some song to herself.   
She began drying off, patting away the excess water on her skin with one of their matching ‘hers & hers’ towels.  
She smiled as she remembered receiving them, a gift from Lydia last Valentine’s day. All of their gifts that day had been perfectly domestic, as they had just moved in together.   
Allison sighed in adoration for the memory, and for Lydia herself. She only wished that Lydia were here now, instead of spending a week away with her parents.  
Tying the towel around her body, Allison walked into their bedroom, in search of pajamas.  
She put on a soft worn tee, and boyshorts, before eyeing the two bottles of perfume on the dresser.  
Carefully, she picked up the bottle belonging to Lydia, spritzing it just once onto her neck.  
She didn’t want to use too much, but she really craved the sweet, familiar scent. It had been four days since she had seen the girl last.  
Padding across the carpet, she pulled back the covers on their bed, the linens and bedspread a beautiful print. Lydia had spent a few weeks deciding which one would be perfect for their new shared master suite.  
Allison grinned as she moved all of the decorative pillows off the bed and into a basket kept under the nightstand for that very purpose.  
If Allison had chosen the bedding, chances are she wouldn’t have bought seven pillows that had no purpose other than decoration, that had to be moved every night; but Lydia always went that extra mile, making things beautiful for herself and anyone around her. Allison kind of loved that about her.  
Crawling under the covers, she found herself hugging tightly around a pillow, Lydia’s pillow to be specific. She sighed again, missing Lydia with every atom in her body.  
Rolling onto her side, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Looking at the screen, she frowned, no new messages, no missed calls, only a picture of her and Lydia at the beach, her screensaver.   
She bitterly resolved herself to a night of fitful, lonely sleep, when the phone buzzed in her hands.  
Her entire face brightened as she read the contact, it was Lydia!  
“I miss you!” she answered, not bothering with hello.  
“I miss you too baby, what are you doing?” Lydia asked, her voice light, but full of affection.  
“I just got out the shower, and now I’m laying in bed, missing you.” Allison replied.  
“Aw, baby, I’ll be home soon, I promise. You can wait till’ then, can’t you?”   
“Well I can... but I don’t want to.” Allison said with a pout.  
“I know Alli, but I can’t do anything about it just yet, you know how my family has been begging to see me. I just barely managed to escape up into my old room for a little bit so I could call you.” Lydia said.  
“I know Lyds. I’m sorry. Do we have time to talk a little bit? Until I go to bed?” Allison said, her tone hopeful.  
“Of course baby, that’s why I called, now lay back and relax okay?”   
Allison did as she was told, stretching back into the mattress, letting all of her stress and tension melt into the cushion.  
“Okay.” She murmured, to let Lydia know she had done what was asked of her.  
“Are you wearing your typical pajamas?” Lydia asked.  
Allison blushed, she may be guilty of wearing old tees and underwear to bed most nights.   
“Yes.” she answered truthfully.  
“Good, I like those on you, they always look so amazing. Comfortable and sexy.” Lydia told her.   
Allison beamed at the compliment, before asking “What are you wearing Lyds?”.  
“I’m still in my dress babe, we just got back from dinner.”  
“I bet you look beautiful. I miss you so much Lydia. I’ve just been thinking about you all day. I really want to kiss you.” Allison said.  
“You know what I really want to do?” Lydia purred.  
Allison felt warmth run through her as she quietly asked, “What?”.  
“I wanna push up your shirt just a little bit, and start tracing tiny circles over your cute belly button. I want to lean down and kiss your forehead, your nose, your lips. Move down and keep trailing kisses down your neck and over your collarbones. Then from your collarbones to your chest, from your chest to your ribcage, from your ribcage to your stomach, and then...” Lydia trailed off.  
Allison was weighed down gloriously by the mental image, turned on by Lydia’s words alone.  
“And then what?” Allison asked.  
“You know what I would do baby, now go ahead, touch yourself for me. Do what I would do if I was there.”   
Allison ran her hand down her torso, stopping and palming herself over the cotton, arching into the touch and letting out a sigh of relief.  
“Does that feel good Alli?” Lydia asked.  
“It feels so good Lydia, so good.”   
“Good, okay, now slide your hand into your panties, can you do that for me?”   
“Yes.” Allison muttered, sliding her hand past the band of the underwear, and gasping as the heel of her hand brushed against her clit.  
“I bet you’re getting wet now, aren’t you baby? I am too. Now start rubbing your clit baby, nice and slow.”   
Allison had one hand on the phone, the other under the covers, middle finger rubbing slow careful circles over her clit, trying to resist speeding up and slipping a finger inside, needy and close already. She knew she must be breathing heavily, and every few moments a moan would fall past her lips.  
“Are we a little worked up? You can slip a finger inside now babe.” Lydia soothed.  
“Thank you!” Allison replied in a grateful gasp, taking her finger off her clit and sliding inside. Now she thrusted her finger in and out slowly, rocking her hips up, so her palm put pressure on her clit, grinding on her own hand.  
“I can almost see it babe, I’m sure you look gorgeous. So perfect for me. Keep going, you’re getting close, I can tell.” Lydia said.  
Allison kept rocking furiously into her hand. “Lydia, Lydia, Lydia...” she chanted, trembling at her quickly approaching orgasm.  
“Go ahead babe, come for me.” Lydia said, and Allison did.  
“Ah!” she gasped out as she finished, settling down and sliding her hand out of her panties.  
Lydia smiled on the other end of the phone. “You were so good baby. I can’t wait to be home and make love to you for real.” Lydia praised.   
Allison sighed contentedly, feeling sleep working its way into her body.  
“Do you want me to talk you through it too, Lyds?” Allison asked.  
Lydia let out a nervous laugh, “That won’t be necessary baby, though I do need to change. You’re tired now, aren’t you? You should go to sleep Alli, I love you very much, I’ll be home tomorrow night.” Lydia said lovingly.  
“Good night Lydia, thank you, I love you...” Allison said, yawning.  
With that, both girls hung up, and Allison curled back into the pillow, falling swiftly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. Any helpful criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
